<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red the miraculous and the Phantom Saboteur! by Iwillshipuman69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118394">Red the miraculous and the Phantom Saboteur!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69'>Iwillshipuman69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professor X is jerk [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dazzler - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik Lehnsherr Has PTSD, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik has Issues, M/M, Multi, Other, Poor Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik needed a chance a chance to vent his frustrations. As a joke, he offers his services to write songs for Alison Blair and her, dazzler alter ego. Although much to his surprise she said yes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god. Why am I doing this?" Erik asks,. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I need a backup singer and you happen to be the best," Dazzler said.</p><p> </p><p>"You better pay me a lot of money for this," Erik mutters. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. You happen to be the best songwriter I ever had." Alison said with a smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azazel/Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Erik Lehnensherr and Alison Blaire, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Raven | Mystique, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professor X is jerk [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I WAS NEVER ONE OF YOU!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/gifts">hllfire</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/gifts">MadamPoptart</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh god. Why am I doing this?" Erik asks,. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I need a backup singer and you happen to be the best," Dazzler said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better pay me a lot of money for this," Erik mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. You happen to be the best songwriter I ever had." Alison said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You cast me out.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You kept me shunned </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I was treated bad cause of what I was. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You call me freak</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You call me weird </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You never got to know who I am</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But that's okay. You all suck. I know who I really am. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I was never one of you!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I was never one of you!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You kept me down</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You made feel I was  alone</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You were never my real friends!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I was never one of you!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I was never one of you!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>When I needed you the most! </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>No one came!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>When you wanted something </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>that's when you decided to show!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You mad it clear!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I was always the outsider looking in!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I was never one you!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I was never one of you!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I was never one of you!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I WAS NEVER ONE YOU!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cover song: UNTIL IT HAPPENS TO YOU by Lady Gaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik helps Dazzler choose a cover song to sing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what do you want to sing next?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not sure. I was thinking of a cover song this time. Lady Gaga maybe." Alison said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until it happens to you," Erik suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know about Lady Gaga?" Alison asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This version seems...ANGRY. More passion is great of course." Alison said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "That's because it's for the mutants struggling to deal with being themselves." Erik lies through his teeth. It's a lie of course. For how can he tell her the truth. That the real reason he agreed to this is so he can let out his frustrations towards the assholes known as the X-men.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell me it gets better,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> it gets better in time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say I'll pull myself together, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>pull it together, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you'll be fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TELL ME WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT DO YOU KNOW! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till it happens to you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> you don't know how it feels!, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how it feels</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till it happens to you, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you won't know, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it won't be real</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it won't be real, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>won't know how it feels</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tell me to hold your head up,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> hold your head up and be strong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause when you fall you gotta get up, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you gotta get up and move on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me HOW THE HELL COULD YOU TALK! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HOW CAN YOU TALK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause until you walk where I walk,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> this is no joke!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till it happens to you, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you don't know how it feels, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how it feels</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till it happens to you, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you won't know, it won't be real</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(how could you, know?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it won't be real</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(how could you know?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't know how I feel</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till your world burns and crashes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till you're at the end,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> the end of your rope</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till you're standing in my shoes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't wanna hear a thing from you, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>from you, from you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you don't know!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till it happens to you, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you don't know how I feel,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> how I feel!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How I feel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till it happens to you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> you won't know, it won't be real</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(how could you know?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it won't be real</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(how could you know?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't know how it feels</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till it happens to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happens to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happens to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happens to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happens to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happens to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(how could you know?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till it happens to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You won't know how I feel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know which actor is in your head when you think about Dazzler but just imagine her pulling off Lada gaga AND Bonnie Tyler total eclipse of the heart.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Erik pulls a Hannah Montana and uses his songs to bitch mostly about the X-men!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>